Angels above him
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: Celeste enters a new town-la push-to escape her literal demons when her faimly dies. There she meets Brady the handsome and sweet werewolf but she can't fall in love with him he could get hurt. she can keep Brady safe but not herself I know bad summery HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfic

Celeste

I ran my hand over my wing, hoping desperately that this new down will rid me of my demons. Or should I say demonic angels? My aunt says that they can't even find me here, there's no way. Unless my aunt and her society are wrong and the monsters who pulled my family from under my nose six months ago could find me, as my heart clenches at the memory of my loved ones I find myself slipping into a memory

**Six months ago**

_I sit at our dining room table, chewing on a cucumber slice that I snatched from the salad mom's making when she isn't looking. I take silent pride in sneaking bits of the salad without her noticing_

_Ha!_

"_Sweetie, I have eyes in the back of my head" she sings and something blinks at me_

_Damn, "you have to teach me that" I laugh, snatching a crouton from the bowl. Mom turns and smacks my hand with a salad spoon. _

"_Aghh" I jump a bit in my seat when Luke and Anna's screams of delight echo through the house, Luke rushes in with little two year old Anna on his heels at five Luke can fly well. He exhibits this now when he launches himself into the air followed by Anna._

"_No flying in the house!" Mom yells after them "George!" George comes in after them already flying, (George is my twin) he laughs and settles on the ground folding and retracting his wings._

"_Hey Les" he smiles sitting by me _

"_Hi" I laugh again when Anna and Luke come in again going for round two._

"_Hubert!" Hubert-my dad-is flying too _

"_How come he can fly in the house?" George asks _

"_Because…" but mom is cut off by a sound that will haunt me forever the horrified screams of Anna and Luke. We all run to see that our house has been intruded. Anna and Luke lay in a heap by the door. No heartbeats, the fast thumping flutter is silent. Mom collapses on the floor. The kids are riddled with glass bullets the one thing that can kill us. Shots go off, and Dad and mom fall to the floor. George sweeps me in his arms and jumps in the air, his wings expand with a whoosh. He flies to my room and places me down._

"_Look Celeste, you're more powerful than me, you're more important. You need to hide!" _

"_No, hide with me!" I plead through the onslaught of sobs_

"_I love you Celeste" and he shoves me up all the way in the attic. The last thing I see is the men and the demoniacs flying and grabbing him._

I find myself back in my seat again in the rusty old van of my aunt who's driving in front gasping for air. My body rattles, as I try to still my heart. I feel my eyes prick, and I screw them tightly before the salty tears can escape.

Don't cry.

"Celestial?" My head snaps to the front my gaze burning into the front seat, glad that I don't have to look my aunt in the eye

"Yes?" I manage to keep the pain from seeping into my response because then My Aunt would worry, I can't have her worry for nothing. That wouldn't be fair.

"Are you alright dear? You seem quiet"

"I'm always quiet Hanna" her name is a bit foreign on my pallet. After she had found me after the events of the demonic angels coming she had many a time insisted I use her name.

Before I continue, maybe I should explain my world.

There are two breeds of angels, Demonic angels, the angels who serve Lucifer and the human need of evil and sin. The ones who have let their cravings for human suffering cloud their minds. And the Savoir angels, who serve the heavenly kingdom, we protect humans. There are so few of us now, as far as I know and I am told. I'm the last in the country. There are other non-angels who help. There is an underground organization of people called the guardians of light. Mainly humans, the group seeks to assist Saviors in protecting the world, among them are telepaths, super humans, and paranormal creatures of all kinds. Any creature who swears their allegiance with humans is a guardian of the light.

"_Celeste" _I startle out of my reverie blinking rapidly trying to refocus on the reality. My aunt has turned in her seat and is glaring my way her dark brown eyes pointing daggers at me, I rear back, fliching at the severity.

"Sorry" I mumble "What?"

"We're here" she comments turning back as the car rumbles through greenery that matches my eyes, "La Push, Washington" I look out the window that is blurred by heavy rain. I feel a moment of utmost relief, the abnormal amount of rain this place receives compared to Arizona is a huge relief. For one I love the rain it gives a foreboding sense of change. And it'll give me a reason to wear a hood more often; it seems no one will bother me then. La push is a reservation a small one at that with a small high school. Hopefully I can blend with everyone, and keep off the radar of everyone. Finally the car gives a lurch and bumbles to a stop in a twisty drive. I look up at the house

It's huge

My old house wasn't nearly this big. It didn't have that old classic stone and brick a bract look either, but here it was. My new home, I grab my two bags that I enchanted to fit all my stuff (I wield magic to, it's part of the whole angel thing) and retract my wings before I step outside into the rain I see my aunt dash for the house and I follow,

Later on I sit in my new bedroom.

"Celeste! Go to sleep you have your first day of school tomorrow"

"'Kay"

Great,

Brady

I squirm in my chair giving off a sigh. Ms Blake sits in front shuffling through papers as the class buzzes with gossip, over the sound of the class I can hear on the other side of the door.

Footsteps?

Suddenly the door swings open and a girl flustered and all hurries through mumbling apologies in a sweet harmonic voice.

"Ah, yes Celestial Haven right on time" Ms Blake remarks smiling at the girl-Celestial-who gives a small shy smile. "Good we're just about to start why don't you sit next to Brady, hmm? Brady, raise your hand" I obey quietly I hear the shuffle of her feet in the aisle and the groan of the seat next to me. I don't really care to look up as Ms Blake babbles on "Today we'll be starting on our projects-this is English class after all-on legends. I'll assign partners." There was a collective groan from the class as she began to recite the groups "Brady why don't you work with-Celestial do you go by Celeste?" she must have nodded because Ms Blake continued "Brady you'll work with Celeste, on the legends of the paranormal" I almost laugh, because I've got this covered, I turn in my seat as does she as our gazes lock she gasps lightly

My heart stops.

She's so beautiful, from the glimmer of her dark gold hair in the fake light, to her eyes that are as green as the forest I run patrol in. To her creamy skin that glows. She's my imprint.

Celeste

I just made my connection, and he Imprinted I think,

He's a werewolf?

My heart tightens because I must strain a relationship with him, if I want to keep him safe

Brady

She seems a bit shocked

"Uhh-can you stop staring please?" she asks ducking her head breaking our gaze, I instantly feel like an idiot. She thinks I'm weird, "so I guess werewolves, vampires, etc?"

"Yeah" I mumble she smiles slightly and it sends my heart rocketing we talk more about it and the class actually rushes by. When the bell rings I'm disappointed for the first time ever I don't want class to end. "So what's your schedule? Like I could show you where everything is and stuff." She doesn't answer but instead shows me her paper. My heart leaps happily.

"We have all the same classes" I'm nearly jumping for joy.

"Oh cool" she mumbles

She doesn't sound very excited she sounds more like she's dreading something.

Wonder what that could be?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
>AN: THIS IS IN BRADY'S POV, JUST SO YOU KNOW**

Soon Lunch rolled around and as we stepped out of Chemistry I turned to her

"Want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Uh…I-don't know" she mumbled looking away "I think I'll eat by myself." She scurried off before saying another word.

When I got into the cafeteria I trudged head down towards the table, where the pack was sitting-Jake with Nessie, Jared with Kim, Seth with his imprint Natalie, and Colin with his imprint Mary, Quill, Embry with Emma

"Brady!" Colin said waving me over "how's it going bud?"

"Horrible" I replied plopping down on the bench next to Quill

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked her eyes widening.

"I finally imprinted…" Colin smiled cutting me off

"Awesome man, when do we get to meet her?"

"That's the thing; she doesn't seem to like me very much"

"How can she not like you?"

"I-kind of stared at her for a while. I think I freaked her out"

"Where is she?" Quill asked I spotted her in the corner of the room at a single table eating and reading her head down, I pointed her way and everyone turned to look.

"Did you invite her to eat with us?" Natalie asked swallowing and leaning into Seth's shoulder, I nodded and buried my head in my arms, I heard Nessie murmur something to Jake but I didn't care enough to listen when I peeked from my arms Nessie had disappeared and Jake's head was turned

In the direction of Celeste

Damnit.

Celeste

I sat at my small one person table and read dispersing bites of food between pages suddenly I felt the air shift and footsteps pad towards me, a scent over took me, a soft lingering smell of vampire wafted towards me,

"Hey, your Celeste right?" I looked up to see a small slim girl, she had bronze ringlets down her back and big brown eyes her creamy skin shone as she smiled "I'm Nessie Brady's friend." I stiffened at Brady's name before giving Nessie a smile

"Oh" I responded "can I help you then?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us?" she asked briefly shooting a glance over her shoulder, "Brady is really-taken with you"

"Apparently, that's why he imprinted" I murmured under my breath

"What?"

"Nothing, just rambling" I smile "looks Nessie-Brady and I-won't work out" I stood and pressed my lips together "he doesn't want to get involved in my life. Trust me when I say he'll be jumping into something he won't like"

"I think Brady is stronger than you think,"

"Nessie if I tell you something do you swear to keep it secret from Brady and your boyfriend?"

"Uhh okay" she sat next to me

"Look, you seem like a good friend. A rare one to, right? Half vampires are rare, am I correct?" she looks surprised and I chuckle "What? You thought only vampires and Werewolves existed?"

"I-guess so" she stuttered "so-then what are you?"

"I think the wolves might hear me if I say much more" I smiled again "so please talk to Brady, and we'll talk about this later."

"Sure, thing Celeste."

"I know it might be hard to keep this from your imprinter but thank you"

"Nah, I keep secrets from him all the time. If you're free after school, we can talk about it at my house, the boys have patrol so I'll be alone we can take my car"

"Thank you so much Nessie" I smiled "I'll meet you at the front door at the end of school"

"Cool" and she stood turned and walked away towards her table

Brady

When Nessie finally came back to sit down again I nearly jumped on her asking her what she'd been told and what she had figured out

"Brady, I think you should let her be"

"What?"

"She said you wouldn't want to get involved in her life"

"I'm a werewolf Ness I think I can manage-"

"Brady I think she's pretty justified trust me"

"Nessie, want to run after school today? You can come to the uni-pack meeting" Jake offered

"Thanks Jake but I have plans"

"With who?"

"Celeste and I are hanging out at my place after school"

"Wait, Celeste? So she's friends with you now?" I interrupted my heart clenching tighter at how unfair this was

"Yeah! She's sooooo sweet!" Nessie exclaimed her face breaking into a grin, "Oooh Alice will love having her around, and so will Esme and Rosalie! And mom and dad will love that she reads!"

"This is just perfect" I moaned "The love of my life wants me to stay out of her life!" so maybe I got a little choked up at that point but whatever,

This would be hard

"Ha, ha, Brady, even Nessie some girl Celeste just met is getting more action than you" Colin quaffed Jake, Nessie, and I all slapped his head glaring. This Sucks

Celeste

That day after a long day of school filled with sideways glances from Brady, I met Nessie and we got in her car and she drove to her place she explained how her mother Bella was human when she met Nessie's father Edward who was a vampire, they had made love and Bella ended up pregnant with Renesme which was Nessie's real name. Her mother had nearly died and was immediately bitten upon Nessie's birth. We pulled up the driveway; the car snaked its way through the long twisty driveway. As soon as we entered the house a woman and Mad came out to greet us,

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme this s my friend Celeste"

"It's nice to meet you, Nessie talks a lot about you two" I smiled shaking their hands, their cold skin didn't bother me, neither did their eyes, four other walked in a large man and blond girl who were Rosalie and Emmet, and a tall man with a pixie girl on his arm. Jasper and Alice "It's very interesting, I have never met vegetarians before, most Vampires I've met were vicious and blood sucking, well they were…" their eyes widened and I laughed "I guess-and excuse me if I sound hurt full in anyway- that Ness here isn't alone in thinking Vampires and werewolves were the only non-human thing around"

"Wait," Carlisle said peering at me "you aren't a human?"

"No" I said shaking my head

"then what are you?" we turned to a couple in the door, a boy with bronze hair like Nessie's and the vampire eyes, and a girl with long brown hair and vampire eyes, they must be Bella and Edward

"She hasn't even told me that yet" Nessie mumbled trotting over to her parents giving each of them a kiss on the cheek "really Celeste, what are you?"

"I'll tell you one thing we're much more common then vampires in human's eyes, or maybe more real."

"Sorry. I'm not getting it"

"Why, I'm an angel silly" I replied to Emmet "my real name is Celestial Haven"

"Angels exist so does that mean demons do as well?" Carlisle seemed fascinated

"Demonic angles is the proper term, traditional demons can't fly, they don't have wings but the real ones do"

"So you're like a solider of Heaven?" Nessie asked I nodded and she smiled "cool"

"Who knew, that angels existed?" Jasper asked "what are your abilities?"

"Super speed strength fast healing not much can penetrate my skin, except special glass, we all have our Achilles heal, you guys fire as you know" they nodded quickly "I also use enchantments"

"Enchantments?" it was Rosalie's turn to be fascinated her gold eyes were nothing compared to her beauty

"Yeah" I murmured the spell for light under my breath and used my concentration to gather it and collect it into a sphere I let it rise above my palm so it floated,

"It's green" Rosalie observed "like your eyes"

"Our magic matches our eyes" I nodded "You can touch it, it won't burn you," Rosalie reached out and placed a finger tip on the balls she didn't flinch, I let it grow, and Nessie and Bella came over and joined soon they all were they stood back finally and I released the light. They smiled lightly at me.

"Simply astounding"

A FEW MONTHS LATER Bray and I were still nothing it ripped me to pieces but I found a way through Nessie and the Cullens, we'd play football games and Rose and Alice would try to convince me to be their Barbie doll. And I had intellectual conversations with Jasper, Carlisle, Bella and Edward, and I'd help cook for Nessie and I as well as Jacob with Esme. But as much as I tried to distract myself I still felt the pain of being apart from Brady, it drove me insane. Especially after he had asked me to sit with him, I eventually gave in and sat next to Nessie, the boys were funny.

But one day made me feel like giving in,

Brady and I were sitting in his house I had driven there to work on homework with him,

That's where it happened

Brady

By that time I was desperate to win Celeste over, I had looked over at her as we sat in my living room she was bent over her work her head covered by a beanie and her long hair dropped over her shoulders, o without meaning to lifted my hand and touched her shoulder, she turned to me her eyes grew wide, as I leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head and stood, gathering her stuff in a hurry

"Celeste…"

"I-I-I thought you understood" she mumbled shoving her things into her bag "we can't Brady" she began backing towards the door, I reached for her, probably not a good idea and she cringed away "I'm-I'm sorry" she ripped out of the house and I heard her car start and pull from the gravel drive moments later.

I considered following her, but then she'd figure something was up, so I let her leave and instead now that I had finished homework I slumped onto the couch and buried my face in my hands. It was useless, she wasn't going to be mine, not willingly. I just didn't see what I did. Maybe I wasn't her type but then what was her type? I desperately felt like calling Nessie to see why. But Nessie seemed as stubborn as Celeste did on this. She refused to talk about it besides repeating the same thing over and over on how I should leave it be. But I really couldn't. The days after that dragged on and on, Celste refused to look at me, much less talk to me. She only did when she had to. Even Nessie moved with her to another table with Jacob in tow they talked about school and giggled when Jake wasn't there. So I was more than happy when we got paired up for a project.

I sat with the pack one day in the clearing we were all human chatting, and discussing pack matters,

Suddenly footsteps padded in the distance heading our way we all shut up.

Then I smelled her.

"Brady, there you are" Celeste popped through the trees moments later, enough that she couldn't have heard us, "we need to work on our project, I …" she was cut off by a screech, and a burst from the sky I looked up to see one of the biggest birds in my life, I peeked at Celeste, wo paled

Because that wasn't a bird,

It was a man, with black wings

"No, no, no" Celeste mumbled "they weren't supposed to find me…" what? What was going on?

"Celeste get behind me" I ordered her she turned her eyes flaring,

"No" determination sweeps through eyes

"What?"

"Brady, I don't care if you're a werewolf, he is way out of your league", She snarled, my eyes widened. She knew?

"Wait if you know what we are then…" Sam was cut off when Celeste gave a defiant screech and suddenly with a glow of her hands green energy grew in a dome around us, and wings, yes, wings sprouted from her back as she launched herself up into the air, the man smirked cruelly and lunged for her she dodged him gracefully and frowned

"Leave, demon"

"Awwh, trying to protect someone?" he said a mocking tone, her eyes slit

"No" she lied "there is no one to protect"

"Really?"

"They're only humans"

"You're lying my dear" he grabbed for Celeste and the shield faltered, he swung her away, and lunged,

"No!" he smacked into the shield that popped up she caught him,

"You're going to die dear" he cackled and with a burst of black Celeste flew back dropping him and slamming into the tree hard enough to make it crack,

"Celeste!" I screamed, I shook

"Brady, stop!" she screamed she lunged from the tree seemingly fine, and tackled the man.

"Your love for him reaches no bounds; maybe I should kill him…"

"I banish you!" she screamed interrupting him she slammed her glowing palms into his shoulders, and he disappeared from under her, the shield flickered and Nessie ran to Celeste as she collapsed to her knees

"You used to much didn't you?" Nessie asked Celeste nodded "I told you the same thing your aunt did, you need to be careful, the pack can help you now"

"It's too much of a risk Ness…"

"Les, please, they're strong right Leah?" I expected Leah to snap at Celeste and Nessie to then give her a look but Leah smiled and went over to help Celeste up

"Yeah, that was awesome by the way"

"Thank you Leah,"

"So-you're an angel?" Sam asked softly

"Yes, and you are guardians of the light, right?"

"We're what?" Seth asked his brows knitting in confusion

"Any creature that protects humans is a guardian"

"So are you a guardian then" she turned shocked that I had actually spoken to her,

"I'm a savoir angel that was a demonic angel"

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked

"I banished him to hell, he can't come back"

"What about Vampires?" he persisted

"The Cullens are guardians, so are their 'cousins'" she answered "others-well you know"

"So, technically we're defeating the demonic solders?" Paul asked smiling and bouncing on his heels a bit, he was excited. Celeste nodded "even more reason to rip vamps apart"

"Yeah" Celeste mumbled she caught my gaze and blush dotted her cheeks softly. "but not the good ones, Paul. Remember that, I doubt Jake here would take very kindly to that" Jake smirked and his eyes flashed with humor.

"Very funny" Paul smirked "you're a real sarcastic card"

"Thanks" Celeste bowed she suddenly looked serious"be careful with the D.A's please, they're-poweful-extremly so, you stand no chance against them, you saw how fast he flew, that wasn't even him trying" Sam looked taken aback "I can help you patrol" Sam looked surprised and was about to agree, when I cut in

"No" I hissed loudly crossing my arms,

"Why not?" she asked mirroring me

"They want you; I'm not letting you go out there!"

"Brady this is for her safety to"

"I can establish a mind link between us all, is I need help you don't even have to be woldf to know"

"Really?" Jared asked "could you do the same with humans?"

"Yes, and other imprints to" she said "Nessie too"

"You're so over protective" Nessie whined pouting

"Yeah, yeah" Celeste rolled her eyes and laughed, "um, Brady? Can we talk?" I pushed myself of the tree I had been leaning on and nodded smiling hugely

"Sure!" she slipped her hand into mine which made my ears buzz, and pulled me away from the group

"You imprinted on me" she stated not a question

"How did you find out?"

"I connected with you" she admitted

"Connected?"

"it's the Angels name for imprinting" she sighed I stepped closer to her she backed against a tree,"but if we-get together-you have to promise me to be careful"

"Celeste-"

"Promise!"

"I promise, I'll be careful" I replied se smiled and lightly kissed my cheek; I grabbed her arms and kissed her, she stiffened a second and then relaxed and I felt her hands on my neck, I smiled into her mouth and she kissed back. I got so caught up in our kiss that I didn't hear the two people coming.

"Are they going to come up for air?"

"Jacob! Leave them be!"

"Nessie, but why? I like teasing them…"

"Just kiss me idiot" he stopped talking and Celeste and I finally pulled apart, gasping for breath, she smiled up at me. My hand cupped her face my fingertips disaapearing into her soft hair, I reached up and touched her cheek she giggled slightly when I brushed my hand along her ribs.

"Oh, you're ticklish?" I teased

"Don't you dare…" she started but I ignored her she burst out laughing and squirmed against the tree "How about your wings?" I asked smirking

"No!" she gasped and pulled them (still getting used to her wings) in she smirked proudly

"don't" I murmured and she released them again, I reached over and trailed my hand down her wing,"I like your wings," red crawled up her cheeks

"Y-y-y-you d-o?"

"God you're beautiful, when you blush." I murmured her eyes looked wide and so preciously innocent, for the weight she holds on her shoulders,

"Awwh, why don't you talk like that" I just remembered that they were there, Nessie had smacked Jake's shoulder who was mock glaring at me

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Celeste I was wondering if you could establish our connection first" Nessie blushed, Celeste slipped from under me, and gently grabbed both their hands, her eyes brightened lightly and she said something in Latin under her breath, Nessie and Jake smiled and they joined hands, and with a quick thanks thrown over their shoulders they literally skipped off, Celeste laughed and turned to me, I smirked and she jumped to me and placed her hands at my temples.

"Amica mea" she whispered "my love" she paused "mens nectunt" her eyes glew as I suddenly felt myself slip into her mind memories sparked,

Her family, she showed me her family

When we returned I grabbed her and pulled her into me,

_Amica mea, Brady_

_Je t'aime_

_Dangsin-eul salang_

_I love you _her thoughts directed at me flowed in my mind I held her tightly to my chest and my eyes darted around me

_Danger, _I explained she nodded and pulled me away.

_No, not danger _suddenly the tall Cullen flew through the bushes followed by Edward and the blond boy. _ Idiots_

"We aren't idiots Les" Edward chuckled, "Renesme said you were here Emmet wanted to disturb you we tried to stop him" Jasper laughed at Edward's accusation and pointed to Emmet,

"So technically Emmet is the idiot"

_I love you, Celeste_

_I love you too_

"Wait, Edward are they talking in their heads?" Emmet whined "oh and I am not an idiot!"

"One: yes they are, and two: yes you are"

"And three: you guys should haul out so Brady and I can be alone" Celeste smirked, but annoyance flashed in her beautiful eyes,

"Oh," Emmet said his tone dropping and waggling his eyebrows "You want to be alone, I suggest you work your way down when you start to go for the clothes"

"Emmet! See this is why I tell my daughter to ignore your advice" Edward smacked Emmet's head and huffed

""You're gross Emmet now leave" Celeste said pretending to be angry but the smile showing and her wild blush said different.

"Fine" Emmet grumbled stocking away, with a laugh Edward and Jasper followed him; I chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me again and brushed her lips against mine

"They're impossible" she muttered I laughed and spun her around pressing her into the tree, I touched her cheek lightly, her eyes closed and she sighed "I've nevr felt like this" she told me,

"Felt like what?"

"So happy" she replied and reached to her face and took my hand lifting it off and entwining our fingers "So…wanted" she added, "No body has ever wanted me like you do. No one saw past…"

"The pretty face?" I tried her eyes opened slightly and she shrugged slightly "what? You don't believe that?"

"I don't know" she admitted "my brother used to say that I was special, more special than anyone would ever imagine, he-hid me…when we were attacked" her voice broke she reached cautiously to her sleeve and pulled it up, bumpy scars ran down her arms, "sometimes they got me, sometimes not. But they managed to kill my family. So they could get to me"

I wish I could take away her pain

**A/N: DONE, look I'm not going to give a set of reviews I need before uploading but will someone please review? I love all the author favorites.**


End file.
